


What does WAP even mean?

by vintage_s_oul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Fic, Dance With Me, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, I suck at tags, One Shot, Sensual Play, You know the song wap, but at least Bella got to suck some nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintage_s_oul/pseuds/vintage_s_oul
Summary: „But you still haven’t told me what that WAP means.“„You wanna know?“She came behind Hermione, shifted her hair to one side to have more access to her neck. She breathed in heavily and with a heavy exhale she said.„W stands for wet,“*wet kiss to her neck*„A stands for ass“Another kiss, but this time she lightly bites the skin of her delicious neck.„and P stands for...“Her hands travel down from her shoulders to cup her core, she could feel the heat from the younger woman.„P, my love, stands for p-u-s-s-y...“Hermione gasps, she doesn’t know what to say. She just turns around and looks up to the pale-faced woman’s face.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Kudos: 35





	What does WAP even mean?

Saturday evening, no work, no responsibilities, it’s just Bellatrix and Hermione home alone. They enjoy these moments, most of the time they’re both pretty preoccupied with work stuff, stupid co-workes, and life itself.

They were laying on the couch, Bellatrix spooning Hermione from behind, watching some political Netflix tv-show.

„Mione?...“

„Hmm“

„Do you wanna dance?“

„What? Now? I hate dancing.“

„I can think of quite a few ways to make dancing more enjoyable…“

Hermione could feel the smirk behind Bellatrix’s words.

„You sure?“

„Do you know the song WAP?“

„No, what does it even mean?“

At that, Bellatrix stood up and was standing in front of Hermione with outstretched hands for her.

„C’mon, get up and I will show you.“

„Alright, but if you just made me get up for nothing, I swear to God, I am going to kill you!!“

„You won’t regret it, I can promise that.“

Hermione grabbed Bella’s outstretched hands to help her stand up, few seconds later Bella was standing next to their music player, pairing the device with her phone.

„But you still haven’t told me what that WAP means.“

„You wanna know?“ 

She came behind Hermione, shifted her hair to one side to have more access to her neck. She breathed in heavily and with a heavy exhale she said.

„W stands for wet,“

*wet kiss to her neck*

„A stands for ass“

Another kiss, but this time she lightly bites the skin of her delicious neck.

„and P stands for...“

Her hands travel down from her shoulders to cup her core, she could feel the heat from the younger woman.

„P, my love, stands for p-u-s-s-y...“

Hermione gasps, she doesn’t know what to say. She just turns around and looks up to the pale-faced woman’s face.

„This indeed sounds interesting, turn it on!“

The demand in her voice was visible.

Bella just left Mione’s backside, grabbed her phone, and played the song.

„There’s some whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house, there’s some whores in this house...“

They both looked at each other, knowing looks on their faces.

„You were saying something about disliking dancing, let’s change that.“

Bella grabbed Hermione by her hips, fingers having a tight grip surely causing a bruise, pulled her close so they were hip to hip, breast to breast, no place left between them.

This is going to be fun, Bellatrix thought.

„Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy  
Bring a bucket and a mop for this wet-ass pussy  
Give me everything you got for this wet-ass pussy...“

At this part of the song, Hermione was highly turned on. The lyrics of the songs were highly inappropriate, Bella’s hands were everywhere, the atmosphere around them grew hotter with every passing minute.

Hermione started kissing Bella’s neck, the dark curls were tickling her face but she wouldn’t have had it any other way. From the light, teasing kisses were suddenly sensual, heating kisses mixed with sucking and biting on the pale skin. She nibbled her way from the neck to her jaw, her face, and finally her plumb, full, tasty lips.

One of them moaned but they weren’t sure who, it didn’t matter anyway. Bellatrix licked the bottom of Hermione’s lip and Mione got the message, she opened her mouth to let Bella’s tongue slide in. Even though they kiss all the time, each kiss makes them forget themselves every time.

Their hands are roaming around their lover’s body, the song is slowly dying in the background, and the need to feel each skin on skin is growing bigger and bigger.

Suddenly Bellatrix pulled away from the kiss, grabbed Hermione’s hands, and pulled her down on the couch. Hermione thought Bellatrix is going to join her, but she was met with something better.

Bellatrix started slowly undressing, she started with the shirt she was wearing. Unbuttoning each button as slowly as she could. It was torture for Hermione, she wanted to see Bellatrix glow in the evening light naked now, and Bella’s slow pace wasn’t helping. She thought about standing up to help her, but she is enjoying the show too much and she doesn’t want to disturb it.

After a torturing time, Bellatrix was finally naked.

Bellatrix leaned in what made Hermione think she is going to kiss her, but she was left with smirking Bellatrix that pulled away right before their lips could meet.

„Are you going to finally kiss me or not?“ 

“Hmm...let me think about it- mmmh…”

Hermione sneaked a hand behind the older woman’s neck and leaned up to meet her lips, shutting her up with a deep kiss.

„Well...I-”

„Shh, let me undress you....“ and so she did, in a few seconds she was laying there naked, they both were. The atmosphere around them changed from heating to more sensual and softer.

Bellatrix crawled up her body, looking down at her, eyes filled with love, and stroked back a few strands of auburn hair. She peppered soft kisses all over her face and Hermione sighed, smiling, letting herself relax.

Bellatrix kissed her again before going lower, her teeth grazing the underside of her jaw, then to her neck, sucking and biting at the soft porcelain skin, eliciting a quiet moan from Hermione.

She nibbled on her earlobe and Hermione giggled; the older woman’s had recently discovered she was ticklish and couldn’t help but tease her about it. She whispered in her ear.

„Tell me what you want, my love.”

„Anything...please, Bella, just...anything…”

„You don’t need to beg, darling. Not tonight…”

The younger woman groaned at her words and cupped her face, pulling her down for a grateful, tender kiss.

The black-haired woman trailed her kisses down her neck, and Hermione moaned when Bella grazed her bra-less nipples, making Bellatrix smirk.

„Always so sensitive…”

The younger woman hummed and fixed her gaze with hers, silently asking her to keep up her ministrations.

Bellatrix immediately understood. They were so in sync, so connected, and Bellatrix always knew what the other woman needed without her asking for it, though she did enjoy forcing the words out of her, making her beg, but not now.

She leaned down and took a rosy bud in her mouth, first sucking lightly then harder, and Hermione tangled her fingers in her dark curls, trying to pull her even closer. Bellatrix rolled the other between her thumb and index finger before pinching it without much force.

“Harder.”

Hermione asked, almost demanded, and normally the dark-haired woman would scold her, but she couldn’t bring herself to do that at that moment. She pinched, hard, and Hermione moaned, her back arching off the couch.

Bellatrix moved back up to her neck, placing wet open-mouthed kisses there, raking her nails down her ribs, leaving pink lines in her wake and she felt goosebumps rising under her touch.

She let her hand wander down her lover’s chest and stomach torturously slowly. 

The redhead wiggled her hips, huffing in frustration, and looking down at her, pupils were blown wide and a warning look on her face. She sometimes liked to take control, and Bellatrix would let her because she trusted her. That look sent a chill down Bella’s spine, memories of the last time flashing through her mind.

She stopped the teasing and sat back on her feet, gently placing her hands on the younger woman’s knees and she automatically let her legs fall open.

Bellatrix laid down on her stomach and took a long, slow lick up her slit, parting her folds, and Hermione moaned in relief, then stopped her.

„Wait.“

She looked down at her through hooded eyes and Bellatrix had a confused look on her face. 

She caressed her lover’s stomach and mindlessly played with the soft curls between her legs before resting her chin above her pubic bone, lounging on her like a cat.

Hermione took one of her hands in her own and squeezed it.

.„Come here.”

The older woman crawled up her body, stopping when they were nose to nose.

„I want to see you. I need to feel your skin against mine...”

The younger woman whispered.

„Kiss me.”

She leaned down to tenderly meet her crimson lips before deepening the kiss and Hermione moaned into her mouth, wrapping her arms around her to pull her close, pressing their naked bodies together. Bellatrix was comfortably nestled between her legs and they both whined when their hot centers met.

Hermione reached a hand down between them, cupping her lover, and grinned when she felt how wet she was.

„Oh, Bella…”

She whispered before kissing her again.

„Mmh...shut up.”

Hermione laughed before expertly finding her clit and ghosting over it, feeling it twitch under her touch and the black-haired woman let out a quiet moan. She took hold of her wrist, reluctantly pulling her hand away.

„Don’t. This is about you.”

„Hmm...I can think of a few ways to make this about us.”

She suggested with a single, perfect eyebrow raised. She grabbed the Bellatrix’s ass, kneading the soft flesh, and pressed her body harder against hers. She bucked and they moaned in unison when their clits brushed, starting to thrust their hips in tandem against each other.

They quickly increased their rhythm, growing impatient, already desperate for release.

Bellatrix buried her face in the younger woman’s neck, getting lost in her enchanting scent, smiling and whimpering against her soft skin. Hermione cradled her head, holding her there as if she might go anywhere.

They rocked their hips faster and faster until they were both panting. Bellatrix shifted to meet her lips for a hungry, sloppy kiss, their tongues engaging in a frenetic dance of lust.

The wild-curled woman ran her fingertips down the other woman’s body, tracing the underside of her perfect breasts, pressing her nails hard enough along her sides to draw blood, and Hermione cried out in both pain and pleasure.

“Ah- fuck! I- Bella, bite me.”

She happily obliged and latched onto her neck, placing lovebites all over her soft skin before biting down and the younger woman let out a low groan from the back of her throat. Her hands flew up to Bella’s head, fingers tangling in her wild mane, scratching her scalp, and Bellatrix mewled at the sensation.

“H- Hermioneee...are you- are you close?”

She asked with a hoarse voice.

“Yes! I- I just…”

“Tell me what you need, my love.”

“I...tell me I’m your- ohhh...your g-good girl.”

She said between heavy breaths and Bella's eyes blew wide with want. She pressed herself closer against her as if she were trying to meld their bodies together, hips still thrusting at a steady, fast rhythm, and whispered in her ear.

“ You make me feel so good, Mione. Let go. Come for me, my love...my good girl…”

That was all it took to push her over the edge. She screamed her lover’s name as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, her clit throbbing almost painfully, a bit of wetness gushing out of her and splashing against her lover’s cunt. The feeling made Bellatrix cry out in ecstasy, and she kept rubbing herself against Hermione, prolonging their orgasms.

She slumped on top of her, utterly spent, their chests heaving until they came down from their high.

“I love you, Mione.”

“I love you too…”

**Author's Note:**

> and here you can see that i have no soul and I should get a girlfriend to remake this,  
> anygays, i hope you will enjoy it, please leave ur feedback in the comments  
> <3


End file.
